Malaikat Tak Bersayap
by sabaku ra
Summary: Jika Kalian beranggapan kalau ini cerita tentang seseorang yg mau melakukan apapun untuk orang yg dicintainya.. sepertinya kalian salah besar.. hemm.. ga pinter buat Summary.. baca aja deh kalo gitu.. maaf rate'a ane ganti yah.. hehehe.. warning:typo, AU, Shonen Ai
1. Chapter 1

**Malaikat Tak Bersayap**

**Semua Pairing milik om Masashi kok.. aku cuma minjem.. beneran..**

**Warning: Typo, AU, sedikit OOC, Shonen Ai, BLB, dan lain-lain sebagainya..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika kalian berfikir ini adalah cerita tentang org yg rela melakukan apapun untuk org yg dicintainya.. Kalian salah besar.

Ini benar-benar cerita tentang seorang malaikat yg harus turun kebumi karena suatu kesalahan. Ia dihukum menjadi manusia biasa tanpa sayap dan hanya memiliki sedikit kekuatan. Cara satu-satunya untuk dia bisa kembali adalah membuat seribu kebaikan kepada manusia. Dapatkah ia melakukannya ?

Naruto, Malaikat bodoh yg sering membuat onar. Namun kali ini kesalahannya benar-benar fatal karena memakan buah yg seharusnya dia jaga dan dilarang keras untuk dimakan(kaya cerita nabi adam =,=).

Karena melanggar aturan fatal. Akhirnya ia dihukum oleh Kami-sama dgn diturunkan kebumi dan menjadi manusia. Hanya dgn berbuat seribu kebaikan maka ia dapat kembali ke langit. Sungguh malang nasibmu Narutooo.

**~Malaikat Tak Bersayap~**

Naruto dalam mode manusia berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan kota yg sepi malam itu. Keadaan begitu sunyi karena memang hari ini sudah larut malam. Namun Naruto tetap berjalan dengan santai dan tenang. Ia hanya bingung dimana dia akan tinggal karena memang dia tidak dibekali apapun saat dihukum. Dia menggerutu karena kesal kenapa Kami-sama begitu kejam padanya.

Tiba-tiba suara petir menyambar dari langit. Naruto meringis dan nyengir karena takut kena amukannya. Akhirnya dia hanya berjalan pelan dgn lesu. Sampai sebuah suara gaduh membuatnya terkejut.

"Hoii pencuri.. Kembali kau.. Jangan lari.." teriak seorang pria paruh baya sambil berlari membawa pentungan. Dibelakangnya ada beberapa pemuda yg ikut berteriak dan berlari.

Dan agak jauuh didepan pria itu seorang pemuda berambut merah bergaya gothic sedang berlari sambil membawa bungkusan.

"Hei.. Minggir kau.." teriak pemuda berambut merah itu pada Naruto. Naruto yg emang agak bodoh terdiam dan sedikit mencerna keterkejutannya.

Sepersekian detik setelahnya dia malah menarik pemuda berambut merah itu dan ikut berlari bersamanya.

Sontak yg ditarik terkejut. Namun karena keadaan sedang genting ia tak berkata apapun dan hanya mengikuti Naruto berlari.

"Berhenti!" Seru pemuda merah itu. Sontak Naruto ikut berhenti. Ia menoleh kesana kemari mencari sesuatu atau tepatnya sebuah tempat. Ia menemukan sebuah tempat untuk bersembunyi dan berlari kesebuah gang gelap kecil sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Tu-tunggu.." pekik Naruto.

"Ssttt.. Sudah diam!" bentak pemuda itu pelan namun menusuk. Kontan Naruto langsung terdiam dan mengikuti pemuda merah tsb.

Setelah sampai disebuah gang dia duduk sambil menutup mulut Naruto. Bersembunyi dari segerombolan orang-orang yg tadi mengejarnya.

Suara gaduh orang-orang yg tadi mengejarnya lewat begitu aja. Ia menatap orang-orang itu, setelah ia rasa cukup aman akhirnya ia melepaskan bekapannya pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap pemuda merah itu "Kenapa kau berlari dan membawaku kemari ?" Tanya Naruto bodoh. Ia terkejut. Ia baru sadar kalau org yg ada disebelahnya adalah orang asing yg kelihatannya kurang baik.

"Hn, kau yg menarikku lebih dulu" ujar pemuda itu datar lalu mengeluarkan bungkusan yg sepertinya asal masalah ini.

Isinya hanya roti, makanan kecil dan minuman. Naruto bingung lalu menatap dan menelisik pemuda disebelahnya. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam sambil makan dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto tersadar "HIEEEEE... KAU PENCURINYA YA ?" tanyanya dgn suara melengking. Pemuda itu langsung menutup mulut Naruto.

"Psstt.. Bisa pelan tidak ?" bisiknya tajam. Naruto mengangguk dan pemuda itu melepaskan bekapannya lagi.

"Jadi.. Kau pencuri ?" tanya Naruto tenang. Walau hatinya berkata sebaliknya. Pemuda itu mengangguk "Aku memang mencuri.." Ujarnya santai. Naruto sweatdrop sendiri. Ia bukannya berbuat kebaikan malah membantu pencuri melarikan diri. Hadeehh.

Naruto menatap pemuda itu. Ia terlihat santai dan memakan makanan curian itu dgn tenang. Pemuda itu berdiri dan membersihkan celananya. Lalu melenggang pergi. Naruto mengikutinya. Pemuda itu mendelik "Kenapa kau mengikutiku ?" tanyanya dingin.

"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal.. Bolehkan aku ikut dgnmu ?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Tidak" jawab pemuda itu tegas lalu kembali berjalan.

"Oh.. Ayolaaahh.. Aku butuh tempat tinggal.." pinta Naruto memohon.

"Ku bilang tidak ya tidak!" ucapnya ketus.

"Kumohooonn.." Naruto berada didepan pemuda itu sambil memelas. Ia berfikir kalau pemuda pirang didepannya ini sudah membantunya. Akhirnya Ia hanya mengangkat bahu "Baiklah" ucapnya datar.

"Yeeyy.." Seru Naruto kegirangan. Pemuda merah itu memutar matanya bosan.

"Tapi jgn sekalipun kau menyusahkanku.. Mengerti ?" ucapnya datar sambil melenggang pergi.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti pemuda merah itu "Siapa namamu ?" tanya Naruto.

"Gaara" ucapnya tanpa menoleh dan tanpa berhenti berjalan.

'Gaara ya? Hmm' batin Naruto berfikir sambil tersenyum. Mungkin Tugas Naruto akan berubah setelah pertemuan tak terduga ini.

Semoga Kau tidak melalaikan tugasmu Naruto.. ckckck

.

.

.

Naruto mengikuti Gaara dari belakang. Ia menatap punggung pemuda itu hingga tak sadar kalau Gaara berhenti dan Naruto menabrak punggungnya. Naruto meringis. Gaara hanya melirik Naruto.

Gaara berhenti disebuah rumah tua sederhana yg kelihatannya kurang terawat. Ia mengambil kunci dari sakunya lalu membuka pintu rumah itu.

Krieett

Terdengar suara pintu berdecit saat dibuka. Mungkin sedikit meninggalkan kesan ngeri. Naruto memperhatikan rumah itu. Bentuknya sangat sederhana. Tidak punya halaman. Rumah yg nyempil diantara gedung. Kelihatan kotor. Kurang terawat. Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah melihatnya.

Gaara yg menyadari sesuatu langsung bersuara "Kenapa ? Rumahku memang seperti ini.. Kalau kau tak suka kau boleh pergi" Ucapnya datar lalu masuk kedalam. Naruto tersentak. Ia sendiri bingung, antara harus tinggal atau mencari tempat lain. Naruto berfikir sejenak.

'Ah masa bodoh' batin Naruto. Akhirnya ia pun berjalan masuk mengikuti Gaara. Didalam ia diberikan pemandangan yg tidak lebih baik drpd didepan tadi. Ruangan sebesar 4x5m itu entah bisa dibilang ruang tamu atau ruang makan. Sebuah Meja makan berada diruangan itu. Dgn dua kursi. Itupun terlihat agak kotor. Dipojok kanan ruangan ada sebuah futon yg digulung. Di pojok Kiri ada tv yg kelihatannya sudah usang bersama lemari tv yg tidak begitu besar.

Naruto tercekat. Apa ini ide yg buruk ? Tp dia sudah terlanjur.. Ya sudahlah. Akhirnya ia ikut masuk kedalamnya. Tak jauh dari situ ada sebuah pintu Naruto masuk kesana. Itu sepertinya sebuah Dapur.

Dapur itu terlihat cukup -ralat- tp sangat berantakan. Banyak debu jg barang-barang kotor terutama piring dan gelas. Lalu ada sebuah pintu lain disisi kiri dapur. Naruto membuka pintu tersebut. Itu adalah kamar mandi. Ukurannya kecil hanya cukup untuk mandi dan buang air.

Naruto mengeryit. Ia mencium bau tak sedap. Akhirnya ia putuskan mengakhiri penyelidikannya dikamar mandi itu. Ia menuju ruang.. Err tamu. Ia melihat Gaara sedang tertidur difuton yg tadi digulung dipojok ruangan. Naruto mendekati lalu memperhatikan nya. Gaara masih memakai pakaian yg sama. Hanya aja.. Saat diperhatikan ekspresinya terlihat berbeda. Tidak tenang. Gelisah jg.. Sedih.

Naruto bingung. Apa yg harus ia perbuat, kalau aja dia masih memiliki kekuatan seperti malaikat seutuhnya pasti dia sudah membersihkan tempat ini hanya dgn menjentikkan jari dan ia jg bisa membaca pikiran Gaara. Ia menghela nafas. Haahh tp itu cuma khayalan saat ini.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan sedikit kekuatannya untuk bersih-bersih tempat ini. 'Satu kebaikan' pikir Naruto. Lalu ia mengambil Sapu, Lap, dan Kemoceng. Diapun membuka bajunya dan dipakai untuk menutupi hidung jg mulutnya dr debu.

"Kagebunshin no- eh?" Naruto ingat kalau dia bukan ninja tp seorang malaikat yg dihukum. Akhirnya dia menepok jidat author(Author balik nepok jidat Naruto =,=).

Setelah adegan tepok-tepokan gaje tersebut. Narutopun mulai bersih-bersih, dimulai dari menyapu lantai, lalu memungut sampah, habis itu mengepel. Setelah itu dia mengelap meja, kursi jg lemari tv beserta TVnya. Lalu Ia membereskan barang-barang yg berserakan.

Habis itu Naruto menuju dapur. Ia menatap ngeri pada piring dan gelas kotor yg ada dibak cuci piring. Ia menghela nafas lalu mulai mencuci piring dgn agak susah dia mencuci piring-piring tsb. Karena pada dasarnya dia pun jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti ini.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring -yg beruntungnya ga ada yg pecah- ia pun membersihkan debu dan sarang laba-laba diatas jg dipojokan. Apa aja yg penting pojok pasti ada sarang laba-labanya. Dgn sedikit terbatuk dia tetap menjalankan tugas mulianya itu.

Setelah dapur bersih tinggal satu rintangan lagi. Dia menatap pintu kamar mandi. Naruto menelan ludah. Pintu itu terihat menyeramkan bagi Naruto. Pintu itu terlihat seperti sedang menyeringgai pada Naruto. Wajah Naruto berubah ngeri namun sebuah dengungan nyamuk mengembalikan dirinya kealam sadar. Ia melihat nyamuk tsb dan membiarkannya. Lalu ia berjalan perlahan kearah kamar mandi. Naruto mengeryit 'Bau sekali..' pikirnya sambil menutup hidung.

Dengan berbekal karbol yg ada dipojok kamar mandi yg sepertinya sudah lama tak terpakai, Naruto mulai menyiram toilet lebih dulu setelah itu ia menyikatnya. Benar-benar sebuah kerja ekstra untuk membersihkan sebuah toilet.

Setelah dirasa cukup -walau sebenarnya tidak- bersih, Naruto melanjutkan dgn mengepel lantai. Huff.. Kerak kotoran itu benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Kecoa dan sebangsanya berkeliaran membuat Naruto berjengit dan menghindar. Akhirnya dia memilih menghentikan kegiatan itu.

Badannya benar-benar lelah, sampai dia tertidur dilantai dapur. Sedikit sinar menyelimutinya saat ia tertidur.

Semoga esok ada senyum tambahan untuk Gaara. Oyasumi Naruto. Sebuah suara mengiringi lelapnya istirahat mereka. Entah apa yg mereka mimpikan. Namun seulas senyum tulus mengembang dibibir mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Hahaha.. bukannya update FF lama malah bikin FF baru.. dasar.. #plak xD  
>tolong Reviewnya ya.. aku sangat menghargai pendapat kalian :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Malaikat Tak Bersayap**

**Semua Pairing milik om Masashi kok.. aku cuma minjem.. beneran..**

**Warning: Typo, AU, sedikit OOC, Shonen Ai, BLB, dan lain-lain sebagainya..**

**.**

**.**

.

Sinar mentari pagi menembus diantara celah celah atap yg bolong. Menyorot pada seorang pemuda blonde yg sedang tertidur dalam damai.

"Nghh~" Naruto pemuda itu menggeliat merasakan sinar matahari yg menyapa dirinya. Ia pun menguap lalu menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Jam berapa ini ?" gumamnya sambil mengucek matanya mencoba membiasakan penglihatannya. Ia menatap sekitar.

Ahh~ ternyata masih didapur Gaara. Yg tadi malam itu bukan mimpi.

Ia pun berdiri dan menatap wastafel, lalu mencoba menyalakannya 'Aneh.. Semalam masih menyala..' ucapnya dalam hati. Dia coba memutar mutar kerannya namun hasilnya nihil.

"Haahh.. Sudahlah.." Ia pun menyerah. Dan berjalan keluar dapur menuju ruang err.. Naruto masih bingung menyebutnya apa. Ia pun melihat jam usang yg masih berfungsi di dinding ruangan itu.

"Hemm.. Jam sepuluh pagi ya ?" gumamnya bodoh(emang Naruto bodoh sih xD).

"HUAPAAAA ! JAM SEPULUH ?" Jeritnya histeris. Bagaimana ga histeris jam segini baru bangun ? Kalo diatas langit pasti udah digantung dia.

Buagh!

Dan sebuah bantal yg lumayan keras sukses mencium wajahnya yg berantakan jadi semakin berantakan.

"Hei kau brengsek ! Berisik ! Aku sedang tidur" omel seorang wanita yg sepertinya cukup dewasa berambut pirang dan berkuncir empat.

"Heehh ?" Naruto melongo dgn tampang bodoh setelah 'hadiah' bantal melayang itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau siapa ? Kemana Gaara ?" tanya Naruto dgn bodohnya. Wanita itu menatap tajam Naruto. Yg ditatap serasa dikuliti dan dibelah dua. Hehehe.. Boong ding.

Ia menatap Naruto dr atas sampai bawah. Seperti mencoba menilai sesuatu dari Naruto. Karena ditatap seperti itu Naruto merasa risih dan kembali bertanya.

"Kau siapa ? Gaara kemana ?" tanyanya lagi dgn nada suara lebih tinggi.

"Sekolah" ucap wanita itu singkat lalu kembali tidur.

"Sekolah ? Memangnya Gaara sekolah ? Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Protes Naruto saat wanita itu tidak menghiraukannya.

"Diam kau berisik ! Aku sedang mencoba tidur.. Sekali lagi kau mengangguku.. Akan ku kuliti kau hidup-hidup" ucapnya tajam dan terdengar menyeramkan. Naruto langsung bergidik ngeri. Wajahnya langsung berubah pucat.

Ia pun berbalik dan memilih ke kamar mandi aja membersihkan diri daripada harus dikuliti hidup-hidup. Hiihh~ membayangkannya membuat Naruto merinding sendiri.

Setelah selesai berperang ehem maksudnya mandi dgn melawan para musuhnya -Kecoa sebangsanya- Naruto pun bergegas keluar rumah itu sekedar jalan-jalan atau mencari Gaara. Ia sempat menoleh pada wanita yg sedang tertidur pulas difuton usang tersebut. Dahi Naruto mengeryit. 'Seperti ada sesuatu pada wanita ini' ucapnya dalam hati. Namun ia tak mau berprasangka buruk. Dan ia memilih keluar rumah aja. 'Dasar ga sopan!' Rutuk Author.

Tanpa ia tau futon tanpa alas bantal itu telah basah oleh airmata.

Naruto berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan kota yg lumayan ramai di siang hari seperti ini. Matanya tak henti menatap gedung-gedung tinggi yg menjulang begitu megahnya. Sementara ada rumah-rumah kecil terpencil diantaranya.

Dia menatap gedung itu dgn heran. Bukan kagum. Ia bingung kenapa manusia suka sekali membuat hal yg menurutnya aneh dan malah merusak alam.

Dia ingat saat menjadi malaikat pernah melihat sebuah hutan yg dulunya lebat berubah menjadi gersang bak padang pasir. Kadang hatinya miris melihat ciptaan Kami-sama yg satu ini.

Manusia memang aneh.

Ditempat lain terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah darah sedang melamun diatap sebuah gedung sekolah.

Baju seragamnya agak kumal dan berantakan. Dua kancing diatasnya terbuka dan bajunya tidak dimasukkan. Celana abu-abunya agak sobek dan ada tambalan semacam hansaplast dilututnya.

Ia menatap langit biru diatas kepalanya. Begitu cerah.. Berbanding terbalik dgn suasana hatinya yg sedang sedih, marah, jg kesal. Ia masih merasakan perasaan sakit setelah kejadian tadi pagi itu menyapanya.

#Flashback

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka paksa atau didobrak seseorang. Terlihat seorang wanita berambut blonde dan berkuncir empat dibalik pintu yg engselnya hampir copot tersebut. Pertanda dialah pelakunya.

Gaara yg saat itu masih tidur langsung terbangun dan duduk lalu mengusap matanya. Ia melihat wanita itu dgn gusar. Temari, kakak perempuan sulungnya pasti mabuk lagi malam ini.

Gaara hampir tidak peduli saat sebuah tas berukuran sedang melayang tepat ke kepala merahnya.

"Pergi kau brengsek! Aku muak melihatmu!" Omelnya. Gaara berfikir kakaknya pasti hanya meracau jadi Gaara tidak peduli. Saat kembali tidur.

"Heh! Sudah ku bilang pergi.. Dasar anak pembawa sial !" bentak Temari kali ini. Anak pembawa sial. Itu adalah kata-kata yg paling ia benci.

Akhirnya Gaara hanya menatap kakaknya dgn marah lalu bergegas pergi dgn membawa tas sekolahnya.

#Flashback off

Dan disinilah Gaara, semenjak tadi pagi sampai matahari berada diujung. Gaara hanya duduk disini. Diatap sekolah. Ia merasa hidup dan nasib menertawainya. Gaara hanya memejamkan matanya.

Sampai..

"GAARAAA!"

NGIINNGGGG..

Kuping author langsung berdenging mendengar teriakan dari pemerannya yang satu ini. Bahkan sampai si satpam yang berjaga disana kejang-kejang dan mulutnya mengeluarkan busa.

Gaara reflek menoleh karena namanya sudah dipanggil oleh orang yang sepertinya ia kenal dan memperhatikan siapa orang itu. Gaara memicingkan matanya dan melihat lebih teliti siapa orang tersebut. Rambut pirang jabrik, kulit tan, mata biru dan suara cempreng. tak salah lagi.. ITU NARUTO!

Ia lalu segera turun dari atap menuju gerbang sekolah, terlihat olehnya Naruto sedang mencoba menyadarkan si satpam yang kejang-kejang seperti orang terkena rabies karena mulutnya mengeluarkan busa. Ya ampun, apa yang Naruto lakukan ? tapi tak apalah dengan begitu Gaara bisa bolos dengan lebih mudah.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Gaaraaa.." Naruto menatap Gaara dengan wajah seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya. "Aku.. aku tak sengaja.." ucapnya dengan wajah memerah karena menangis, Gaara menatap pemuda yang sedang berjongkok dihadapan satpam sekolahnya. Kalau diperhatikan wajah pemuda itu terlihat manis.

APA! TIDAK-TIDAK!

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja, membuat dirinya jadi berfantasi yang iya-iya. Tapi dia itu.. ah sudahlah.

Grep!

"Ayo Naruto.. kita pergi dari sini" ucapnya datar lalu menggamit tangan Naruto dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

"Ta..tapi Gaara.. orang itu.." ucap Naruto terbata seraya menoleh kebelakang dan menatap pada si satpam yang tergeletak mengenaskan disana.

"Sudah tak perlu kau pikirkan sekarang lebih baik kita pergi dari sini.." ucapnya sambil terus berlari dan tanpa sadar terus memegang tangan Naruto.

"Etto.. Gaara.." ucap Naruto canggung, sambil terus menatap tangannya yang dipegang Gaara. Reflek Gaara menoleh lalu melepas tangannya dari Naruto. Ada keterkejutan diwajahnya saat ia tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Naruto. Namun dengan cepat ia kembali pada wajah datar stoicnya. Author sampe sweatdrop sendiri ngeliatnya.

Naruto mengelus tangannya lalu wajahnya berubah memerah. Gaara melihatnya dan itu terlihat.. manis.

APA! APA-APAAN KAU GAARA?

Gaara kembali menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengusap wajahnya dan menatap Naruto "Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto dengan wajah sedatar papan triplek. Naruto menoleh pada Gaara lalu mengerjapkan matanya yang bulat dan biru itu. Ia menatap Gaara dengan tampang bodoh, walaupun memang dia bodoh. Gaara menunggu.

"Oohh, iya itu.. aku bosan dirumahmu jadi aku keluar mencarimu.." jawabnya polos sambil nyengir lima jari tanpa dosa.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa kemari ? kesekolahku ?" tanya Gaara lagi, ia tak sadar kalau Naruto sedang memakai bajunya.

"Ettoo.. itu, aku.." Naruto mulai bercerita mengapa ia bisa sampai kemari.

#Flashback

Naruto berjalan santai sambil melihat-lihat gedung yang menjulang tinggi, ia hanya berjalan tanpa arah tujuan sambil mencari Gaara dan menikmati pamandangan. Walaupun sebenarnya ia lebih sering mengeryit bingung dan kasihan pada keadaan bumi sekarang ketimbang menikmatinya. Ia hanya berjalan tanpa arah sampai menemukan sebuah mobil terparkir disana dengan seseorang didepannya. Karena kap mobilnya terbuka, bisa dipastikan ada masalah.

Naruto menghampirinya tanpa ragu "Etto.. sedang apa man.. eh maksudku, paman.." Huh.. nyaris dia keceplosan nyebut manusia. Bisa aneh kedengarannya, lagian ngapain pake nanya segala ? udah tau tuh orang lagi ngecek mobilnya.

Author jadi ngomel-ngomel sendiri. Susah emang punya pemeran yang bodohnya ga ketulungan. Author langsung dilempar batu ama Gaara. Authorpun pingsan seketika.

"Yaah Gaara.. kasiankan Authornya.. liat tuh dia langsung pingsan" Naruto sedikit protes juga iba ngeliat author yang tergeletak mengenaskan.

"Biarkan aja, siapa suruh dia ngejelekin kamu ?"

"Ah Gaara.. tapi kan.."

"Sudah lanjutin aja ceritanya" titah Gaara

"Oh eh iya, maaf" Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya dan melupakan rasa ibanya pada author. kasiaann..

Jadi setelah bertanya, orang itu pun berdiri dan menatap Naruto dari atas sampai kaki lalu tersenyum setelah melihat wajah polos Naruto "Oh.. ini mobil saya mogok, mungkin ada masalah sama mesinnya tapi saya tidak begitu mengerti soal mesin" orang itu yang setelah diperhatikan mungkin seorang pria menatap bingung pada mesin mobilnya. Siapa yang tak bingung dengan gendernya jika dilihat dari wajahnya yang terlihat lembut dengan kulit coklat, dan rambut panjang yang dikuncir tinggi. Kalau tidak karena dia pakai jas, celana dan sepatu pantofel, mungkin ia akan dikira perempuan.

"Ohh.. kalau boleh, aku membantu paman ?" tawar Naruto dengan ramah.

"Ah benarkah ? tentu saja boleh.." jawabnya senang dan menunjukkan wajah terima kasih. Tanpa sadar Naruto melompat kegirangan karena dengan begitu ia bisa berbuat kebaikan. Pria yang melihatnya sedikit heran namun ia tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda itu.

Narutopun mengecek dan melihat mesin mobilnya. Walau tidak begitu mengerti tapi ia tetap berusaha mencari dan memperbaiki masalahnya. Ia menemukan sepasang kabel yang terlepas dari entah apa namanya ia tak tau, lalu ia memasangnya "Coba nyalakan mesinnya paman.." ucap Naruto lalu dijawab oleh pria itu dengan langsung masuk mobil dan menyalakan mobilnya.

Namun mobilnya tidak menyala juga "Coba kau dorong sebentar" ucapnya seraya melongokkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil. Naruto mengangguk lalu dengan cepat beralih kebelakang mobil dan mendorongnya.

BRUUMM BRUUMM

"Yeaayy.. menyala" pekik Naruto kegirangan. Lalu pria itu keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Naruto. Ia lalu menyodorkan beberapa lembaran uang pada Naruto, namun dengan cepat ditolak oleh pemuda blonde kelebihan energi itu.

"Tidak paman aku tulus melakukannya" tolaknya halus dan sedikit mundur. Pria itu hanya tersenyum lalu mengantongi lagi uangnya dan gantian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya yang sepertinya adalah kartu nama.

"Ini kartu namaku.. saya punya sebuah restoran didekat sini, kamu bisa menghubungiku jika butuh bantuan ke nomer itu atau datang saja langsung jika mau, alamatnya ada disitu" jelasnya pada Naruto yang sedang menatap kertas ditangannya. "Arigatou paman.. ini akan ku simpan" ucapnya tersenyum lima jari.

"Namaku Iruka.." ucapnya singkat sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ya paman Iruka.. namaku Naruto" balasnya riang.

"Nah Naruto, kamu mau kemana ?" tanya Iruka kemudian, mengingat seharusnya pemuda seumurannya berada disekolah.

"Oh eh.. itu.." Naruto kebingungan harus jawab apa ia hanya melirik sana sini. Iruka memperhatikan gerak gerik Naruto dan melihat nama sekolah pada baju seragam yang melekat padanya.

"Kau mau kesekolah ? hei.. kenapa kau tidak sekolah ? kamu bolos ?" tanya Iruka sedikit kesal pada Naruto.

"Tidak paman.. bukan begitu.. aku.. tersesat.." jawab Naruto takut-takut. Iruka pun mengerti dan akhirnya menawarkan mobilnya untuk mengantar Naruto ke sekolah yang pemuda itu tuju.

"Nah, begitu ceritanya Gaara.." ucap Naruto kemudian mengakhiri ceritany dengan cengiran, Gaara pun baru sadar kalau pemuda dihadapannya ini memakai sergam sekolahnya yang tentu saja kebesaran ditubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau pakai baju seragamku ?" tanya Gaara datar sedatar jalan tol.

"Habisnya, aku tak punya baju Gaara.. jadi aku pakai bajumu.."

"Darimana kau mendapatkan bajuku ?" tanyanya penuh selidik dan kekesalan.

Naruto menatap Gaara takut-takut, karena matanya yang menatap Naruto seakan ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Naruto menelan ludahnya "Itu.. itu.. aku dapat dari lemarimu" jawabnya pelan.

"APA?" teriak Gaara kesal "Kenapa kau berani sekali mengacak-acak isi lemariku ?" tanya Gaara gusar.

"Ma-maaf Gaara.." Naruto mencicit dan menunduk takut "Aku..aku.." belum selesai ia melanjutkan kata-katanya Gaara sudah menarik tangannya dan membawa atau menariknya kesuatu tempat. Ia dibawa kesebuah gang kecil dan punggungnya dipaksa menghantam tembok oleh Gaara. Tubuhnya dikunci menggunakan kedua tangan pemuda merah dihadapannya.

"Kau,, lancang sekali untuk orang yang baru mengenalku.." ucap Gaara sambil menyeringgai. Ia menatap Naruto yang terlihat takut, ada airmata disudut matanya yang sedang terpejam, tubuh kecilnya gemetaran tapi justru ia malah terlihat begitu manis dimatanya. Matanya menggelap ditutupi kabut dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung mencium bibir kecil Naruto.

"Mmfhh.. Ga-mmffhh.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Maaf updatenya lama banget.. maaf juga ratenya diganti karena otak author lagi korslet jadi maklumi author gila yang satu ini.**  
><strong>berharap banget review dari kalian semua para readers biar author lebih semangat lagi.. arigatou :D<strong>


End file.
